1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus mounted with replaceable units, an image forming system, and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus in which the replaceable units are replaceably mounted in an image forming apparatus main body.
2. Background Art
An image forming apparatus which allows a user to easily replace a unit including consumables and the like is known.
Meanwhile, if a replaceable unit replaced by a user is not a genuine article for an image forming apparatus, there are problems in that the performance of the image forming apparatus cannot be sufficiently exhibited, like deterioration of the image quality, the operation of the apparatus cannot be guaranteed, or the apparatus can get out of order. This is because the image forming apparatus controls processes for forming an image in consideration of characteristics of a toner, characteristics of an image carrier, an electrification voltage, cleaning characteristics, fixing characteristics and the like.
Therefore, in order to maintain the image quality of an image forming apparatus, and to prevent occurrence of the above problems, JP-A-10-133528 discloses a method which comprises providing a genuine replaceable part with a data carrier for holding consumption data on consumables, and discriminating whether the genuine replaceable unit has been supplied with the consumables by comparing a consumption detected by a consumption detecting unit provided in an image forming apparatus main body with the consumption data held by the data carrier.
Further, JP-A-6-149051 discloses a method which comprises providing a toner cartridge with a storage unit for storing predetermined coded data, and inhibiting copying when the predetermined coded data stored in the storage unit has not yet been read from the copying machine main body side.
Further, JP-A-2001-100598 discloses a method which comprises performing warning display and printing inhibition when empty information to be written in a cartridge at the time of detection of run-out of a toner is read from a cartridge refilled with a toner.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 2602341 discloses a method which comprises making the count of the images formed and storing it in a memory of a cartridge, and, if a preset final count representing the number of images capable of being formed by a cartridge is equal to the count of images which are actually formed, disabling the cartridge from being used afterwards.
Moreover, Japanese Patent No. 3476704 discloses a method which comprises setting an image forming condition whose level is lowered than that of an appropriate image forming condition, thereby allowing a user to easily find the fact that a mounted toner refilling container is inappropriate, when it is determined that the toner refilling container is inappropriate through duplex communication between a communication unit of the toner refilling container side and a communication unit of an apparatus main body side, and a selective input unit selects the fact that the user continues to refill a toner while inappropriateness of the container is ignored.